


Slytherin Sensibilities

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fic within a Fic, HP Battleships 2019, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Lists, Lots of Petty Thievery, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus and I went on a date, and we kissed. I can’t erase that from time and I don’t even want to. I can’t just go back to being friends. It isn’t possible. Not when I know how soft his lips are next to mine. Not when I’ve felt his unruly Potter hair underneath my fingertips. I’d always have that knowledge and it would eat me up alive forever more if I tried to ignore it.When Albus Potter borrows Scorpius' Herbology textbook he gets the surprise of his life.He finds:The Pros and Cons of Going on a Second Date with Albus Severus Potter.





	Slytherin Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HP Battleships 2019 and used the following prompt: 
> 
> Scorpius has been hooking up with Albus for a while but at some point catches feelings. When Scorpius makes a list of all the reasons why they can't be with together, Albus finds him. He can't understand how Scorpius could possibly want him. 
> 
> This was a wonderful prompt and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much anonymous prompter!

Albus should have known it was a dreadful idea to swipe Scor’s Herbology textbook. 

Nothing good ever came of borrowing other peoples things without asking. Albus had learnt that the hard way when he’d tried to borrow James’ broom. The bloody thing was hexed to throw any rider but its own owner and had buckled and spun the moment he’d launched from the ground. Really, he’d been lucky to avoid a night in the infirmary. 

Then there was the time that Albus had borrowed Lily’s Weasley jumper. Lil had placed some sort of sticking charm to it and every spell and curse in his arsenal hadn’t dislodged the thing. Finally Albus had to resort to the walk of shame, traipsing up to his dad’s office and asking him to _please unExoximise_ him. 

Sadly, it had taken Harry a good few minutes to unstick Albus as he couldn’t say the incantation without laughing: Lily had turned the jumper a _hateful_ Chudley Cannons orange the very moment she realised Albus had pinched it. She had also cursed it to grow steadily tighter with every minute that passed. 

Of course, Albus swore revenge but knew really, that he’d got what he deserved. He swore never to borrow again without permission. 

And Albus had stuck to his vow admirably. 

That was, until today. Today, his Herbology book was simply nowhere to be found. 

Albus had looked amongst the racy novels that he’d charmed to look like Chocolate Frog cards. The book wasn’t there. He _Engorgio’d_ the big box of Every-Flavour Beans and Fizzing Whizbees that he kept _Reducio’d_ in his sock drawer. The book wasn’t there. Albus stuffed a Jelly Slug in his mouth and went to look in the Library, the Quidditch broom-shed and even under his desk in the Potions Laboratory but the book wasn’t in any of those places. 

Albus was stumped, completely perplexed. The bloody thing seemed to have been _Evanesco’d_ out of existence. He’d had the thing yesterday. He distinctly remembered seeing it on his desk in the dormitory. It definitely wasn’t there now though. 

Now, normally Albus wouldn’t have cared, but he always endeavoured to be on his best behaviour for Herbology. Professor Longbottom was his Godfather, which Albus (secretly) thought should have made his life a little easier but in reality seemed to have the alternate effect. If anything Professor Longbottom made his life more difficult. Albus only needed to chop off one too many leaves off his bloody _Dracunclus Vulagris_ to find himself in detention. 

In fact, only the previous week the Professor had caught Scorpius and himself tickling the baby Mandrakes. That alone had been enough for the threat of a letter home to be mentioned by his Godfather. The very last thing in the whole world Albus needed right now was a visit from the bloody _Saviour_ so he had to be practically perfect for the next few lessons. A visit from Dad was always a debacle that involved gawpers and fans ambushing them from all directions. 

But even with the best will in the world, Al’s textbook had disappeared. Vanished without a trace, and he was pretty sure there was going to be a test today. Albus decided there was nothing else he could possibly do. 

He was going to have to pinch Scorpius’ Herbology textbook. _He’ll never miss it_ , Albus reasoned to himself. Scor had Advanced Defence during fourth period. Albus could put the book back at dinnertime. It was surely a faultless plan. 

What could possibly go wrong?

~@~

When Albus was slightly late arriving at Greenhouse Six Professor Longbottom had given him quite the impressive glare, and told him to get straight down to work. 

The rest of the Slytherin fifth year were all busily revising the uses of Hellebore in Healing and as an antidote to certain poisons, and not one of them gave Albus a second glance. He slipped into his usual place at the back of the table, and occupied himself getting out his materials. Albus opened the textbook in the right place, but the first thing he saw wasn’t the recipe for the _Draught of Peace_ or even a diagram to examine. 

It was a piece of parchment. Hidden away cautiously from prying eyes. 

_Nothing good ever came of borrowing other peoples things without asking_. 

The thought ran through Albus’ head as speedily as a runaway snitch, but Al pushed it away, determined simply not to listen to the voice of reason. The writing was as fastidious and as organised as anything else Scorpius had ever produced, but it was immediately obvious that this was no piece of homework, or a pre-exam cram sheet. This was a list. 

Should he read it? 

It would be an invasion of Scorpius’ privacy: that was true enough. But Scor was his boyfri- his _best-friend_ and they told each other everything. If Scorpius was it trouble, then Al needed to know. And anyway, he justified to himself, what if it concerned their friendship? Or even that little kiss they had shared… No, Albus decided. This wasn’t the time think about _that_. That had happened a week before, and they’d both been determinedly silent on that subject since. 

Albus gave the parchment a quick scan. He could see his own name written within it and with that, the decision felt made. Hastily shoving the book onto his knee, Albus peered around Greenhouse Six. Every other member of his class was studiously occupied with Hellebore plants, but Albus Potter had far more important matters to contend with. 

And with that final thought, Albus began to read. 

~@~

#### The Pros and Cons of Going on a Second Date with Albus Severus Potter

#### CONS

1\. Albus is my _best-friend_. We have been inseparable since that very first day on the Hogwarts Express, and since that day we have shared our lives, our sweets, our hopes and our dreams. Albus was the only person to see beyond the _Voldemort_ rumours. He accepted me despite my Malfoy surname and didn’t once pre-judge me even when it would have been the easy and the safe thing to do. 

****

2\. Is a second date really a good idea? If I pretend that trip to Hogsmeade never happened, pretend we never kissed in that Alleyway then maybe I can hold onto my friendship forever. 

****

3\. I’m not sure that a Malfoy is really supposed to be gay? Well, I know that I am, but I’m not sure that grandad Lucius will be too chuffed with the whole bringing-a-boyfriend-home scenario. He’s never once stopped talking about all that bloody family name and honour nonsense since I was old enough to pay attention. 

****

4\. And speaking of the bringing-a-boyfriend-home scenario… The boyfriend that I’m thinking about bringing home is _Albus_. Literally _Son-of-the-Chosen-One Albus_. I’m not sure which is less nerve-racking. Telling Dad I’m gay or telling him that my boyfriend is a Potter. I mean, I don’t think that Dad would mind: he only wants me to be happy, but it’s just the conversation I’m dreading. Being sixteen is so hard. 

****

5\. Ugh, can you imagine what _The Prophet_ would say about us? I wouldn’t want to expose Al to any more of their nonsense and lies. He’s far too important to me. 

****

6\. And why, _why_ would Albus really want to go on a second date with me? He is beautiful; with his freckles, and glowing skin. His eyes are like pieces of sea-glass and when he smiles his whole face lights up. I’m skinny. I wear thick glasses because I’ve read in the dark once too often and my chin and nose are far too pointy. My voice sounds far too posh too. Somebody like Al can’t possibly want somebody like me. 

****

7\. Al is experienced! Last year he had three dates with Lorcan (and my broken-heart has still not recovered.) Albus sneaked up to the Astronomy Tower with him while he thought I was asleep and didn’t return for a whole hour. _I know_ because I set a Tempus Charm! He’s never told me what they did either. I’ve barely even held Al’s hand and a small peck on the lips doesn’t even compare. 

****

8\. Do I need a boyfriend right now? I want to go to University and study Healing Magic. And _yes_ , I know that Albus would never hold me back. And _yes_ , I know he’d be super-supportive. It’d be lovely to have someone to come home to in the holidays and to share that part of my life with. 

****

9\. ~~If I don’t go on a second date, then I can avoid getting hurt~~. 

****

#### PROS

****

1\. Albus is my _best-friend_! We already share our lives. We know how to make each other laugh. We know what each others favourite food is and finish each others sentences. I know how much he hates the Cannons and how much he loves sweets and Butterbeer. He was the only person who didn’t believe I was the son of bloody Voldemort. That is the person I need to be spending the rest of my life with. I don’t need to think about any of those idiots who bullied me or made my life difficult for bloody _years_. 

****

2\. I can’t turn the clock back. I’ve messed about with time-turners enough for one lifetime and all of that didn’t go so very swimmingly for me did it? Albus and I went on a date, and we kissed. I _can’t_ erase that from time and I don’t even want to. I can’t just go back to being friends. It isn’t possible. Not when I know how soft his lips are next to mine. Not when I’ve felt his unruly Potter hair underneath my fingertips. I’d always have that knowledge and it would eat me up alive forever more if I tried to ignore it. 

****

3\. Okay, so Grandad Lucius doesn’t think a Malfoy should be gay? Why, precisely, is his opinion worth so very much? My Mum said that love was the most important thing in the world, and that it didn’t matter what the whole rest of the world believed: when you find love you should grasp it and hold it tight to your heart. _She_ didn’t care what Grandad Lucius thought. Mum and Dad ran away together and had eighteen years of true love. Maybe that fact is the one that I should be thinking about, rather than all that family-name-and-honour nonsense. 

****

4\. And I _know_ that Dad likes Albus. I mean, I’m literally a Malfoy and we aren’t the most cuddly and sentimental family in the wizarding world but Dad always makes Al feel welcome and wanted. It would always be a difficult conversation whomever I decided to bring home for a partner. Yes, Al _is_ a Potter but neither of us are defined by our surnames. Dad would know how hard Al has worked to be more than just his surname because that’s the same battle that he has always fought. Albus and I are our own people and I think that Dad would respect that.

****

5\. _The Prophet_ would make a gigantic fuss over any romantic partners that Albus and I chose to have. If we date each other then that saves some other poor wizard from having to deal with the media scrutiny! It’s the most practical premise for a relationship that I’ve ever heard! (I don’t really believe this but then you have to look for the silver linings on every cloud, don’t you?)

****

6\. Even if a wizard like Al can’t possibly want speccy, skinny me, that doesn’t change the fact he asked me out! Twice! I was far too shy to be asking him out on any dates, so when he mentioned the idea of us going _officially_ to Hogsmeade (as opposed to the unofficial trips we’ve made the last dozen or so times?) I was all up for it. And now he’s asked me to go to the Beltane Ball next week. A school dance! I still can’t see what his attraction is but I’m complimented nevertheless. 

****

7\. The three dates with Lorcan is still a bit of an issue with me. I mean, Al tells me _everything_. That thing with the charmed jumper? I know he’s never told another soul about that. Even his dad struggled to get it off him, and he’s supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive. But I have to look at the bright side about his previous experience. Albus did finish with Lorcan and his only words on the subject were ‘kissing him was pleasant, but it wasn’t spellbinding. To be honest I’d rather be playing Gobstones with you’. That has to mean _something_ doesn’t it? 

****

8\. I’m not the only one with plans next year. Albus wants to apply for the Ollivander Wandmaking Apprenticeship which would be just the most wonderful fit for him. If Al isn’t willing to put his life on hold for three years then neither should I. Just because you’ve got a partner doesn’t mean the rest of your life has to stop. Plus, we could get a house together! We’ve already lived in the same dormitory since we were eleven. Perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself here? After all, this is only our _second_ date…. 

****

9\. Yes, perhaps being with Albus means I will get hurt. Maybe this won’t work out, and I’ll get my heart broken into a thousand pieces. But what have I got to lose? Albus was the only person I wanted beside me at Mum’s funeral. The single person I was willing to let close. _The people you love can and do leave you_. Mum taught me that. But she also taught me that life is about taking risk and that if you don’t grab hold of your joy with both hands then it can flitter away from you. And I’m simply not willing to let that happen with Albus. 

~@~

Albus felt like all the air had left his body. 

His heart was racing, and he felt far too stunned to move. All around him the rest of the Slytherins were jotting notes onto roles of parchment or carefully annotating their leaf diagrams. For each and every other student in the room this was an archetypal Wednesday. _Get through Herbology and they could enjoy their lunch_...

Not so for Albus. His entire world had shifted on its axis and he knew that his life would never be the same. With a shaking hand he tucked the parchment back into the text book. He could never, ever mention to Scorpius that he had read his list. Never ever tell his best-frie- _boyfriend_ that he had seen into the recesses of his mind and read his inner thoughts. 

The rest of the lesson never even punctured Albus’ consciousness. He didn’t think that Professor Longbottom would have been very impressed with his performance that day, but for once luck was on Albus’ side. Three first years were accused of trying to steal leaves from his Godfather’s prize _Devil’s Tongue_ flower which took all his attention. 

Al was able to slip away unnoticed the very second the bell rang. 

~@~

Albus found Scorpius in their dorm room during their lunch hour. 

Scor’s cheeks were flushed from the Defensive magic he’d been practising and his white-blond hair was tousled and untidy. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose and when he saw Albus Scorpius’ whole face broke into a wide grin. Albus felt his heart skip a beat at the wonderful sight before him, but it also made him nervous.

How could he possibly ever good enough for Scorpius who was kind, good and so, so beautiful? The thought of the parchment and everything that he’d read made him tremble and his pulse quicken. Scorpius was like a shining star, and he was just a shadow in comparison. 

_The knowledge of another’s love really was a wonderful, scary thing_ , Al decided. _It made you realise the depths of your own feelings. Made you realise what you really, truly wanted_. 

“Scor,” Albus said, dropping his satchel on the bed, and padding over to sit beside his friend. “I was wondering… Wondering if you’d had any thoughts about the Beltane Ball? If you’d like to go? Only I didn’t know whether to send for my formal robes. I didn’t bring them to school this term… But I could send an owl.” Albus felt his face redden and his throat dry up. The words were like stones in his mouth and he knew he was rambling a little. 

It didn’t help that Scorpius hadn’t spoken yet. He was just gazing warmly in Al’s direction, his head tipped inquisitively to one side. 

“I’ve brought you a present anyway,” Albus continued, pulling out a small striped bag from his pocket. “Pepper Imps. Like you always say, _the king of the confectionery bag_. I’ve been saving them for a special occasion but today seemed as good as any-”

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius interrupted, smiling kindly. “What happened in Herbology? You were your normal grouchy self when I saw you last… And now you’re rambly, red-faced and upset. I mean, I’m certainly not complaining about the Imps. They’re always welcome. But talk to me Al. Please.”

“It’s just that I don’t think I’ve been honest with you,” Albus began, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Not been honest about how much I’d really like to go to his Ball with you, Scor. You’ve no idea how wonderful you truly are, do you? Funny, gorgeous… The cleverest person I’ve ever known and you don’t even see it. And who am I? Harry Potter’s _second_ son. No-one special. Not popular like James, or lovable like Lily. Mediocre on a broom. Average at potions-”

“ _Salazar_ , Albie! Where has all _this_ come from?” Scorpius put a finger beneath Al’s chin and lifted it, meeting Albus’ eyes with his own. “I was going to tell you tonight. I’ve been thinking a lot about the Ball, and yes, I would love to attend with you. You’ve _never_ had enough confidence in yourself. Not since you were eleven, and you stayed with me on the Hogwarts Express. You might have stayed for my sweets, but you've stayed beside me every day since. You don’t see yourself the way that other people do. The way that I do.”

Albus took a second but then he plucked up the courage to wrap his arms around Scorpius and pull him closer. Their lips met and suddenly they were kissing. It was warm, perfect and just so right. And nothing with Lorcan had been like this. This is what real love felt like and Albus knew that he was falling more deeply with every minute that passed. 

_Thank Merlin and all the deities that I read that list_ , Albus thought as he deepened their kiss. _Thank Merlin_. 

~@~

Scorpius Malfoy returned to their dorm after the conclusion of the days lessons. 

Ostensibly he was getting changed for dinner but really he had a slightly more serious mission to fulfil. 

Scorpius checked the room; it was entirely free of the other Slytherins that he and Albus shared with. He ran quickly to his wardrobe and pulled out his spare copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. With a quick twirl of his wand the whole of the cover transfigured. Within a second it had become a dog-eared and well-used Herbology textbook. 

The name on the cover: Albus Severus Potter. 

He slipped it under the covers of his boyfriend’s bed, and checked his own shelf. As Scorpius had suspected his own copy of the textbook had been faithfully returned, complete with a neat _Pros and Cons_ list hidden neatly inside it. 

Scorpius smiled, wondering whether Albus would ever mention reading his list. He suspected that it might take a little while, and a copious amount of Firewhiskey to get the truth out of him. Still that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the lovely kiss they’d shared earlier and the promise of so many more in the future. _Forever_ , if Scorpius had any say in the matter. 

But should he feel guilty about pinching Al’s textbook? Scorpius didn’t really think so. 

Albus had frightfully low self-confidence and it wasn’t as if every single thing Scorpius had written hadn’t been the absolute truth. Sometimes you had to give fate a little helping hand, and if he’d been just a tiny bit cunning? A tiny bit determined? Scorpius had to have been sorted Slytherin for reasons other than his fondness for the colour green. 

Scorpius checked his wardrobe. His formal robes were there, pressed and ready for the Ball that coming weekend. He knew he’d have to teach Albus a few of the more complicated dances, but that wasn’t any kind of hardship. Any excuse to be close to his new boyfriend sounded wonderful to him. 

Entirely satisfied with his days work, Scorpius _Nox’d_ the lights. He was meeting Albus for a game of wizarding chess in five minutes and he simply couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
